Study Partners
by Page1229
Summary: Yusuke has a bad feeling about Keiko's new study partner. But is it just a misunderstanding? My attempt at a funny one shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Study Partners

"Urameshi, what the hell are we doing here?" Kuwabara asked as he and the Spirit Detective crouched in a bush in front of a café.

"Reconnaissance, now will you stop talking so loud? It's called whispering," Yusuke responded testily.

"Okay," the redhead psychic whispered. "What are we looking for?" His question was immediately answered as he saw Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko, sit down at an outdoor table with a boy who had already been there by the time Yusuke and Kuwabara had arrived. The boy wore the school uniform of Sarayashiki Junior High.

"Oh yeah, I've seen that guy around school," Kuwabara mused, a little too loudly causing Yusuke to punch him in the mouth. Kuwabara gave a small yelp of pain.

Keiko and her companion did not seem to hear them though and continued their conversation.

"Shut up, you moron!" Yusuke hissed.

Kuwabara had his hands over his mouth and a small tear in his eye. "What's the big deal? They're just talking," his voice was muffled.

"No, Keiko is talking," the shorter boy responded. "I don't know who that guy is, but he can't be good news."

"Maybe you would know who he was if you didn't skip school everyday."

Yusuke didn't respond, he was completely focused on the little brunette and the mystery boy.

"We could go back to my house," the boy said to Keiko. "My parents aren't home, so no one should disturb us."

Yusuke growled, glaring at the boy.

"Sure," Keiko replied. "It'll be more private. If my boyfriend saw us talking, he wouldn't care what was going on, he would flip out."

'You're damn right I would,' Yusuke thought. 'And I am!'

"I really appreciate this Keiko," the boy said. "I never would have thought anyone would help me, but you just seemed like that kind of girl."

"You know Keiko's gonna freak out when she finds out you're spying on her," Kuwabara whispered. Yusuke ignored him.

"I need to do this with someone," Keiko answered. "I try to help Yusuke all the time but he just doesn't get this. He tries to do it on his own but gets frustrated so he tries to get me to finish for him."

"Well," the boy stood up. "Shall we go?" Keiko nodded and got up. The two began to walk away.

"They're moving, let's go." Yusuke stood up. Kuwabara stayed in the bush. "Well?"

"No way, Urameshi. This is your girlfriend and your problem. I want nothing to do with this." The teen remained in the shrubbery with his arms crossed.

"Get your ass up Kuwabara, before I kick it!" Yusuke threatened.

"Sorry, Urameshi, but I'm not moving."

"Not even if I told Hiei about the time you wrote on his face in marker while he was napping?"

Kuwabara thought for a bit, wondering what the tiny demon would do to him. Most ideas that came to mind involved a sword, fire, and a dragon. The psychic gulped and caved in.

"Alright, but this is probably not what you think."

"And it probably is. Now come on, we're losing them."

They followed the couple a few blocks before they entered a small house located not too far from their school. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept their distance and waited a few minutes before entering the front yard. The detective looked into all the windows on the bottom floor, looking for Keiko. He finally spotted her through the living room window. He made sure to keep his head low. Thankfully, the window was slightly open, allowing Keiko's conversation to be heard.

"...by plugging in these numbers, you can find the hypotenuse," she instructed the boy.

Kuwabara crawled over to Yusuke. "What are they talking about?"

"Hell if I know, but it sounds like a bunch of that crap teachers talk about in class," Yusuke answered.

"You see, Urameshi? Keiko's not seeing some other guy behind your back. I wouldn't blame her though: you're not exactly the perfect boyfriend."

"Mind your own damn business, Kuwabara!"

"Well Keiko," the boy said. Yusuke returned his attention to the study partners. "What do you think? Will you go out with me?"

Keiko started to blush. "Um, that is really sweet of you, but I can't. I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"You mean that idiot Urameshi? He doesn't have to know. He's probably too stupid to figure it out any way."

Yusuke growled again. 'Okay, I'm so kicking this guy's ass at school!'

"I can't do that," Keiko answered. "I care about Yusuke too much to do that to him."

'That's my girl,' Yusuke thought.

"Come on, Keiko," the boy pleaded.

"I think I should leave." Keiko got up from the couch and headed for the door. The boy got up and grabbed her wrist. "Let go," Keiko commanded softly but with authority.

'Let go man, or I'm gonna break your arm.'

The boy pulled Keiko closer and Yusuke began to stand, ready to break in and kick some ass. But it turned out he wasn't needed as his girlfriend reflexively raised her other hand and brought down against the boy's cheek, sending him flying through the air and causing him to crash into the couch.

"Oh my gosh!" Keiko gasped. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Alright Keiko!" Yusuke chanted, blowing his cover.

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke's face fell. "Oops."

"Kuwabara," Yusuke whispered at the side of his mouth. "A little help? Maybe a distraction?... Kuwabara?" He turned to see that the previously occupied space was empty. 'That prick!'

"Yusuke, what are doing here?" Keiko asked as she came to the window.

"Um," Yusuke floundered. "Funny story. I was looking for a demon who likes to break into people's homes through the window and this seemed like a perfectly good place to stake out."

Keiko gave him a look that can only be described as a do-you-think-I'm-stupid? look.

The next day at school.

"So Keiko's forcing you to come to school?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke responded. "She comes into my room and dumps cold water on me if I don't get out of bed."

"That's harsh. But at least you'll catch up with the rest of us."

"Jokes on her, she can't make me go to class."

"Watch me," a voice from behind them answered. They turned around and saw Keiko carrying both her's and Yusuke's textbooks. She grabbed her boyfriend's ear and began dragging him in the direction of their next class. "Ow, Keiko, come on," the poor detective pleaded as they walked off.

"Serves him right," Kuwabara said to himself. Then he got a chill up his spine as he felt demon energy approaching.

"Trust me," a male voice said. "His punishment is a timeout compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Kuwabara gulped and turned around to see a short black haired boy standing in the middle of the empty hallway. "Hiei," the psychic whimpered.

"Let's see how you like getting marked on. But I'm afraid I don't have any markers, so I guess my sword will have to do." The demon drew out his blade. Kuwabara saw his reflection in the shiny instrument of death. Before long, Kuwabara's screams could be heard throughout the school as he stampeded down the hallways in an effort to escape Hiei's wrath.


End file.
